The present invention relates to a device for recovering a tissue sample, tissue fluid or the like, which is detached and/or aspirated by a surgical instrument comprising tubing being provided between the surgical instrument and a collecting device, to which tubing a vacuum-producing apparatus is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,550 describes a medical device having an apparatus containing cutting forceps for the extraction of tissue samples, removal of elongated parts of the body, such as sections of nerves or veins, or the like, wherein an inner tube is inserted into an outer tube.
The relative movement between the inner tube and the outer tube operates an apparatus containing cutting forceps, by which corresponding tissue samples are cut off. Said medical device is connected via corresponding tubing to a collecting apparatus and the extracted tissue samples are aspirated by the creation of a vacuum.
The object of the present invention is to circumscribe in more detail a device for recovering a tissue sample, tissue fluid or the like, which is economical to manufacture and simple to operate.